Lover's torment
by Viewer
Summary: A Bra and Goten fic. Goten likes Bra but can't show it properly.
1. Default Chapter

Lover's torment

'Trunks, Trunks are you there?' bellowed Goten as he made his way through the huge Capsule corp. mansion determine to find company for his misery.

'Goten!' screamed Bra, 'Stop yelling. Trunks isn't here.' she said, moderating her own tone slightly, 'He is hardly ever here now that he is the president of Capsule corp.' she said, 'If you really want to talk to him go to the office, just stop yelling.' She said, 'I have a headache.'

'Partying all night?' wondered Goten.

'No! Well, yes I was at a party last night but no I was not drinking. I don't drink! I have enough trouble fighting off boys when I am sober, I don't even want try to fight off boys while drunk.' Declared Bra.

Goten shrugged, 'I am not very found of the stuff myself.' It was true. Goten avoided it religiously, 'I like being in control.' Very true as well except of course when he is with Trunks. Than the Saiyain Prince ruled supreme and controlled everything. 'Which apparently is something Paris has a problem with.'

Bra arched her eyebrows, 'What happened?' she wondered, 'Did you try to tell her what to do and what to say? Come on Goten, a girl would have to have pretty low self-esteem to let any guy do that. Not that Paris could do with a few pointers.' She mumbled the last part mostly to herself.

Goten gave a look of indignation towards Bra, 'Don't be absurd. What do I look like?' he demanded, 'A chauvinist pig? No, I wouldn't let her blindfold me.' He said.

'You what?' Bra cried in wonder.

'I wouldn't let her blindfold me.' Repeated Goten in a slightly annoyed tone. 'She wanted to blindfold me as part of… how old are you?'

Bra rolled her eyes. 'Old enough.' But quickly added, 'But you don't have to go into details. I think it's pretty clear what the two of you were doing. Go on.'

'Well I wouldn't let her do it and we started arguing and one thing led to another and I am not sure how it happened but she dumped me.' Concluded Goten, in a depressing tone of voice. 'I mean, just like that. She dumped me!' uttered Goten.

'Sounds to like the break up was more than just you trust issues.' Said Bra indifferently.

'Thanks for the sensitivity.' Sneered Goten.

'What did you expect me to say?' wondered Bra, 'I hated Paris. I am glad you two broke up and besides I have eyes and ears as well and can use them rather well. I have seen the two of you start to argue over petty things and heard them escalate into World War III after I quitted the room to give you space. I have seen the way you two drifted apart and I have heard you complain to my brother that you didn't look forward to your dates anymore.' She stated, 'I am just surprised you two took so long to break up.' Bra owned, 'You guys were beginning to act like a married couple who lingered on for years despite knowing full well that there was nothing left in there relationship for one reason or another.'

Goten thought for a minute, 'I suppose you are right.' He acknowledged with a sigh, 'We have been together for much longer than perhaps we should have.' He thought for a minute more, 'You are right. It was about time we broke up but…' he sat down in a defeated posture, 'I just don't want to be lonely.'

'Don't talk like that.' said Bra in a soothing tone, trying to keep down the anxious hopes that were spring up in her heart, 'I am sure you will find someone else. Someone you really, deeply love, with all your heart, mind and soul. Someone who truly deserves you and loves you as much as you love her.' She smiled, 'Who knows that person might be standing right in front of you.' She added pointedly.

'You are right.' Agreed Goten, 'I shouldn't give up hope, but…' his face fell again.

'But what?' wondered Bra.

'Marron is already going out with Trunks.' he whined, 'I can't break up their relationship. Besides what if Marron doesn't like me. I tell her that I like her, she tells me that she doesn't and runs of to tell Trunks. Than I don't get the girl and I end up losing my best friend as well. Bra is there something wrong?' he asked innocently as he surveyed Bra's scrunched up face.

'You're an idiot.' She said and ran towards her room, barely being able to hold her tears in.

Goten wore a confused face till she was out of sight than he smiled a quiet smile to himself, 'Silly Bra. Do you really thing your love for me is not returned?'

* * *

When Trunks returned home it was very, very late. So late in fact that nothing but the security robots were stirring. He made himself to his room but found to his great dismay that it was already occupied. Goten was sprawled all over his bed. Being in no mood for anything other than sleep Trunks walked over to the bed and tilted it sideways. Goten rolled of the bed and hit the floor hard. 'Hey what's the big idea?' He demanded in annoyance.

Trunks said nothing but quickly undressed and brushed his teeth and lay down on the bed. Leaving just enough space for Goten if he wanted to stay. As it turned out, Goten did want to stay. So he climbed back on the bed. He wanted to take. But found to his dismay that Trunks was already snoring. Resolving to wake up really early so that he caught Trunks before he rushed off to the office Goten to fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

Trunks woke up screaming. 'What, what the hell is the matter?' demanded Goten as he was jerked out of his sound sleep.

'Nothing.' Said Trunks, 'I was having a nightmare.'

'A nightmare? What was it about?' asked Goten in a tone of concern. Trunks looked away and mumbled something, 'I didn't catch that.' said Goten.

'I said I dreamt that I was chained to my desk and made to do paper-work for the rest of eternity.' He said as his cheek over-spread with red. Goten burst out laughing. 'Stop it.' cried Trunks, 'What the hell do you want anyway?' he demanded in annoyed tone of voice. He really didn't like being laughed at.

'I am in love with your sister.' Goten blurted out. Trunks gave him the so-what look, 'No I mean I am really in love with her.' said Goten, Trunks gave him the are-saying-what-I-think-you-are-saying look, 'I love her in the way that I just want to rip of her cloths…' Trunks look changed to do-you-have-a-death-wish-look, 'never mind. But the point is that I do love her but some how all I seem to want to do is torment her.

'Torment her?' wondered Trunks.

'Yes, you know, make her suffer and stuff like that. I don't know why. I never knew I was that much of a sadist…but there you go.' Goten stated. 'What do I do?'

'Nothing.' Said Trunks, 'Every love is different. Maybe yours is meant to blossom with lover's sweet torment.'

Goten blinked a couple of time before saying, 'Lover's torment? Did you just make that up?'

'Yes,' said Trunks as he hung his head, 'Yes I did. O leave me alone. It's late, I am sleep and its my sister you are talking about.' Trunks reminded him.

'Fine.' Said Goten, 'Looks like this is something I have to figure out for myself.' He said with a sigh. 'I just hope I do it before I really mess things up.'

* * *


	2. End of torment, beginning of another

End of torment, beginning of another

'Okay, today I will be nice to Bra.' Vowed Goten as he headed towards Trunks room. 'Of course, the best way of keeping my vow is to avoid her entirely.' He said with a wicked smile. 'But I am sure I'll come out stronger for it anyway.' With these thoughts revolving around in his head he reached Trunks room. He was about to knock on the door when he froze in his tracks. From the other side of the door came the sound of soft muffled moans. A quick Ki check confirmed his suspicion. 'Marron and Trunks at it again.' He muttered to himself, 'Doesn't she have anything better to do than spend intimate time with her boyfriend?' he demanded in irritation as he walked away. As what he was thinking hit home he burst out laughing, 'I can't believe I am jealous of Marron because of she is spending time with Trunks.' he laughed again. 'I seriously need a life.' He said as he shook his head.

Consumed with his thoughts he did not realise where his treacherous legs were leading him till he found himself in front of Bra's room. He stared at the door in blank astonishment. How did he get there? The surface of the door shone enough to reflect an imperfect image of himself. Goten glared at it himself in increasing annoyance. Just as he resolved to turn back the sound of sweet cheerful laughter reached his ears. Without thinking Goten gently pushed the door open and stepped inside and hid in the shadows. He watched in a goofy but lovely grin on his face as Bra hugged a large brown teddy and watched a particularly funny sit-com on TV as she lay on her bed on her stomach. He did not make a noise as he watched the girl in front of him. She was a girl, there was no doubt about that. She body had just stopped evolving. She had just crossed the threshold of eighteen. But she was more of a woman than many of the women he had dated. He tiled his head to the side and wondered at the feelings he had for her. When did this happen? He did not know but he liked it. He liked how he felt about her. His only fear was that she might not return them. But than he wasn't exactly giving her a chance to express her emotions exactly. Maybe he should…

Consumed in his thoughts he got careless and stepped a little into the light. Bra who had been feeling strange for awhile suddenly saw him clear from the corner of her eyes. Darting up she glared at Goten, 'What are you doing here?' she demanded, 'Haven't you ever heard of anything called privacy?'

Goten was startled out of his reflective mood and by habit slipped into the teasing mode, 'What? Little Bra ashamed that I caught her playing with dolls?' he drooled with little concern.

'It's a teddy.' Bra corrected him, 'There is nothing wrong with having a bedtime teddy.' She declared, 'I happen to know you have one too.' Goten coloured at this reference to BBB, which stood for Blue Bra Bear. 'At least mine doesn't wear a silly red bow on its head.' Goten coloured again and cursed Trunks for telling his sister about the teddy. At least Trunks didn't tell her what BBB stood for.

'Well at least I don't still hug mine.' Sneered Goten. It was true. For years BBB has just sat in one corner and gathered dust. Well not dust actually for Goten took very good care of Bra's namesake and kept the blue bare exceedingly clean. But he could imagine hugging it now. Except when he was whimpering in front of his picture of Bra…

'Well, good for you.' Said Bra, 'Now if you will excuse me I have TV to watch.' So saying she turned her back to Goten. Goten smirked a rather evil smirk and tiptoed near to Bra and pulled the bear out of her hand. 'Hey!' screamed Bra.

Goten looked the bear over and said thoughtfully, 'It's cute but it's a little too fat.' Before he realised what he was doing and certainly before Bra even comprehended his worlds Goten stuck his hand inside the teddy and pulled out a some stuffing.

Bra let out a cry laced with surprise and pain and pulled the teddy out of Goten's hand and hugged it tightly as if it was the most precious thing in the universe. 'Damn you Goten!' She cried out, 'Why do you hurt me so much?' she demanded with tears in her eyes, 'All that you ever do is hurt me.' The words hit Goten's heart like daggers, 'You have no idea how much you hurt me every time you flirt with another woman and hug and kiss your girlfriends in front of me. Do you know how much pain comes into my heart every time you come here smelling of… of someone else and I know you have been having sex.' She whimpered, 'And now… now you have destroyed the only thing you ever gave that my brother didn't help you pick out.' She cried as she dropped the ruined teddy on the bed and started to weep uncontrollably 

Goten's eyes when wide as he heard her speak. His eyes tracked to the ruins of the teddy and recognising dawned on him. Of course it was that teddy. The teddy he had given her on her tenth birthday. Bulma had dragged her entirely family to holiday in the USA and would return the day before Bra's birthday. There was no time to wait for Trunks to go shopping with him so Goten had gone alone and had bought the teddy. He was so terrified that Bra wouldn't like it that he didn't give it to her till every the Sons where the only guests left. He had been overjoyed with the present. More so that it had not been her brother who actually picked it. Suddenly he felt sick and sorry. He wanted to make it up to her, he wanted to stop his little angel from shedding any more tears, 'I am sorry Bra.' He whispered, as he tried to pull her into his arms. She resisted but he persisted so she let herself lean against him, 'I am sorry.' He said again. 'Please forgive me. Please let me make it up to you.'

'I don't see how you could.' She said as she turned her tear drench face to him.

'Let me try.' Whispered Goten as he lightly kissed her cheeks, 'Let me…' he kissed her slowly, ardently on her lips, '…tell you I love you.' He whispered, 'I love you Bra.'

Bra's eyes widened, 'You do.' Goten answered with a kiss. When they finally broke, fresh tears broke out of Bra but, 'I love you too.' She cried and kissed him again, 'I love you so much.'

Goten smiled, 'Let me show you how much I love.' He whispered as he gently laid her down on the bed.

* * *

More moans and groans. Vegeta shook his head, 'I thought the baka woman turned Trunks' room sound proof.' He mumbled as he headed towards his own room to take a shower. To do that he had to pass Bra's room and to his horror he realised the sound he heard were not coming from Trunks room, which was in the opposite direction, but from Bra's. Without thinking he ran to her room and flung the door open. The sight he saw sent his blood boiling. That insolent brat of Kakarott's held his precious little princess tightly in his arms… naked. Vegeta went super Saiyain level II almost instantly, 'How dare you?' he screamed.

'Daddy.' Whimpered Bra as he quickly wrapped some sheets around her, 'Daddy, calm down.'

'Calm down!' screamed Vegeta, 'That… that third class loser was… mating with you.'

'I love her, Vegeta.' Said Goten calmly, 'I think it was you who once told me and Trunks that if you really love someone than you shouldn't hesitate to make them your mate.'

'Of course not.' Said Vegeta, 'As long as they are not my daughter.' He said as he pulled Bra behind him, 'Get out of here brat before I forget that I…' he forced it out, '… owe your father enough to spare your life. But' he added, 'if you ever show your face near my daughter, I will kill you slowly.'

'Daddy, not.' Bra protested. Vegeta paid no heed to her cries or that of Goten's telling him that he would die if he could not see Bra, especially now and dragged her out of the room and than out of the house and locked her in the gravity room. Turning the gravity so high that Bra was pushed flat on the ground. She would eventually master strength enough to turn the gravity off but it would bye him time to think, not to mention make sure Goten was nowhere near Capsule Corp. when she finally came out. Bra's torment at the hands of uncertainty of her love being returned might have ended. But Goten's had just began.


	3. Goten's torment

Goten's Torment

He had had his bones broken many times. He remembered times when his muscles ached so much that he wanted to rip them off of his body. There had been times when his body battered and broken had been in such excruciating pain that he had wished somebody would kill him and end his misery. But all the physical pain that Goten had ever endured could never come close to the mental anguish that he was now feeling. He felt as if a part of him had been ripped out when Vegeta, literally, tore Bra from his arms. It was too much, how could he forbid him from ever seeing her? How could he? Didn't he know that after what happened he would go insane if was forced to stay away from her? Of course he did. That's why he decreed it. This was Vegeta's way of making him pay for falling in love it his little Princess.

Goten slumped to the ground and began to whimper, 'Goten.' Whispered Gohan from the other-side of the door, 'Are you alright little brother?' he asked in a gentle voice, 'Mom's really worried about you. Even dad is concerned. They asked me to come and have a talk to you. Try and see what's wrong.' He said softly, 'Can I come in?'

'Yes.' Said Goten, who had taken the time to compose himself while Gohan had spoken.

Gohan stepped inside. Goten presented him with a forced smile. But it did not fool Gohan, 'What's the matter little brother?' asked Gohan.

'Well for starters don't call me little brother.' Said Goten playfully, 'I am fine.' He lied.

'No your not.' said Gohan, 'I can tell. What's the matter are you in love or something?' Gohan added trying to mimic the playful tone of Goten's voice.

Goten's face fell and he slumped back on the ground, 'I am in love.' He whimpered out, 'With a girl who by all indications I can never have.'

Gohan's jaw dropped as far as it could go. He had said it as a joke. Never in a million years did he expect it to be true. 'Who… Who is it?' he asked, 'Don't tell me it's Marron.' He groaned, 'I could have told you that was not going to go anywhere. I mean Trunks and Marron have been together since she was eight, much to Vegeta's displeasure, I mean those two are meant to be together. You can't just…'

'It's not Marron.' Goten cut him off in annoyance, 'Besides if it was Marron I would have rather killed myself than do anything that would hurt Trunks.' He looked away, 'It's Bra.' He whispered.

Just a second before Gohan heard the name of who Goten was in love with he would have believed that nothing sort of a being ten times more powerful than his father and Vegeta would have surprised him. He was wrong. Stunned was too mild a word for what Gohan felt. This was incredible. 'But she is just a child.' He blurted out. A look of guilt and shame flickered across Goten's face, 'Is even eighteen?' wondered Gohan.

'Yes!' Goten all but screamed. Suddenly he didn't want Gohan there anymore, 'Go away.' He said firmly, 'You are not helping.'

Silence. 'Goten this is serious.' Said Gohan softly.

'When did I give the impression that it wasn't serious?' demanded Goten irritated. 'I am in love with Bra. But Vegeta has forbidden me from seeing her ever, under pain of death.' He looked away as tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes, 'I don't even know what Bra is being made to endure because of me. I love her, I have never felt like this about anyone. I…' Goten dropped his head into his hand, 'I can't live without her.'

'Than don't.' said Gohan. 'If you really, really feel this strongly about Bra than you deserve to be with each other.' Gohan knelt down in front of his brother, 'Besides looks to me you have little choice in the matter. You said it yourself, you can't live without Bra and Vegeta threatened to kill you if you come near her. Looks to me the situation is that either way you die.' Gohan pointed out, Goten nodded, 'If you are going to die either way why not die fighting?' asked Gohan.

'It's not that simple.' Said Goten looked into his brother's eyes, 'I wouldn't flinch in opposing Vegeta but I couldn't fight Trunks for real… I couldn't.' he looked away, 'I just couldn't.'

'What makes you think Trunks opposes your and Bra's union?' asked Gohan.

'Why else would he shut me out?' asked Goten hurt broken. 'He hasn't answered my calls or e-mails and won't acknowledge my psychic contacts.' Goten said with such a melancholy tone in his voice that Gohan felt his heart ache even more for his poor brother, 'Not only have I lost the love of my life forever but I have lost my best friend as well. My life is over.' He slumped against the wall and let out a long, wry sigh.

'I don't know why Trunks is shutting you out.' Said Gohan, 'But I am sure he has a good reason.'

'Like what?' demanded Goten in irritation.

'Well, you try finding you out that your best friend is slept with your sister and got banned from your house because your father caught him and is threatening to kill him and see how you handle it?' snapped Trunks.

Goten's eyes immediately tracked to the source of the words as Gohan turned around to find Trunks lounging against the door-post. 'Trunks!' Goten cried out with heart felt delight.

'Did I interrupt a older brother, younger brother bonding session?' asked Trunks none interestedly.

'No.' said Gohan, 'I was just leaving.' With another sympathetic look towards Goten Gohan left the room. Leaving Trunks and Goten to short out the problem.

* * *

'Is he alright?' asked Chichi as soon as Gohan came into the kitchen.

Gohan shook his head, 'Right now Goten is in the worst shape he has ever been but hopefully by the time Trunks leaves he will be… better.'

'O I hope so too.' Said Chichi as she looked up towards the ceiling, 'My poor baby.'

* * *

Goten slowly stood up as Trunks walked up right in front of him. 'Well?' asked Goten softly. Trunks let out a deep breath and with lightening fast speed punched Goten square on the noise, breaking it with a loud snap.

* * *


	4. Life long torment

Life long Torment

'Ouch.' Screamed Goten as he covered his broken noise, 'What was that for?' he demanded.

'That was for sleeping with my sister.' Said Trunks, 'What the hell were you thinking?' he screamed. Goten opened his mouth to explain. Trunks raised his hand and silenced him. 'I mean, she's barely an adult. That would have had to been the most stupidest thing you ever did.'

'Stupider than the time I helped you blow up Vegeta's gravity room?' wondered Goten.

Trunks glared at him and punched him again. This Goten saw it coming but made to move to avoid it. Just raised his Ki shield enough so that it hurt a lot less. 'Now that the formalities are over.' Said Trunks as clapped imaginary dirt from his hands. 'What the hell are you going to do?' he demanded, 'You can't adhere to my father's ban. You look like shit and Bra looks even worse. I mean she hasn't eaten anything in two days and has cried so much that her vision is impaired.'

A look of pain washed over Goten's face as he heard of the suffering of his beloved. He slumped to the ground holding his head on his hand, 'I brought this on her.' he whispered.

'No arguments there.' Said Trunks rather unfeelingly with a shrug, 'But what's done is done no point mopping about it. So I am asking you again, what are going to do?'

'What can I do?' snapped Goten, 'I can go and reason with Vegeta but we are likely to end up fighting…'

'Exactly.' Said Trunks, 'Truth be told my father would rather have you as a son-in-law than some stupid human. But you have to prove yourself worthy to marry his little Princess and the only way to prove yourself worthy is to fight him.'

'I would lose.' Goten pointed out.

Trunks shrugged, 'Not necessarily. You have… had great potential you could have been equal to my father had you trained but I still think that you have enough power in you to last against my father long enough to convince him that after he is dead, his little Princess won't be unprotected.'

Goten cocked an eyebrows and said in an amused tone of voice, 'Bra,' he pointed out, 'is capable of defending herself against any human short of Uubu. I mean she might be slight in build by she can still pack a mean punch. Why would she need me to protect her?' he wondered.

Trunks looked out from Goten's window down to the forest, 'You never know when something or someone from other places in the universe is going to drop in on earth and start wrecking havoc. If that happens Bra might not be safe and my father wants to make sure she is safe if something like that happens.' He looked towards his friend sympathetically, 'Goten, the only reason my father doesn't like you is because he thinks you are a weakling coward.'

'I am not a coward.' Goten temper ignited.

'I know that.' said Trunks, 'I also know that you aren't weak either but my father doesn't and he will let you have his daughter once you show him that you are neither weak nor cowardly.'

'Well if that's all that takes to prove to Vegeta that I am worthy of Bra let's go.' said Goten eagerly.

'Hold on, you are in no shape to do anything of the sort.' Said Trunks, 'Get something to eat, train for a day with Gohan and/or your father in the hyperbolic time chamber and than you will be ready to face my father.'

'Right, I can wait.' Said Goten. 'I better get going.' So saying he ran down stairs on the hunt for food and Goku or Gohan. Preferably Goku.

'Good luck.' Trunks shouted down as he made his own exit through the window.

* * *

He was training in the gravity room when he heard the loud knock on the door. He knew who it was of course. He had been expecting him. Vegeta stopped his training and put on him most regal face and commanded in his most regal voice, 'Enter.'

The door swung open and Goten stepped in with a seemingly confident air. But Vegeta could see the signs of lingering doubt plainly on his face. The brat was not ready, 'Vegeta I love Bra.' He stated. The doubts vanished as he said that at least, 'I want to be with her always, forever.'

'What makes you think you are worthy of her?' demanded Vegeta.

'I am worthy of her.' answered Goten, 'And I challenge you to prove it otherwise.' Said Goten with an air of confidence even as his voice fluttered ever so slightly.

Vegeta smirked a feral smirk and slipped into a battle stance, 'Fine Brat.'

* * *

She had fallen a sleep long ago. Exhausted from shedding tears that went all but unnoticed. She knew her mother and brother were trying to bring her father around but she also knew how futile their attempts were when her father really, really wanted to hold on to a point of view. But when the gravity room exploded even she was jerked awake from her heavy slumber. As soon as she woke up she felt it. Her father's Ki pushed up almost as high as it could go and the Ki of her lover higher than she though it possible for it to go just outside. Bra rushed to the wind and was confronted by the smoking remains of the domed gravity room. Her eyes tracked up towards the sky. It took sometime for her dry eyes to adjust but soon she saw that her father and Goten were fighting as if their life depended on it. Knowing her father Goten's life probably did. 'No.' she whispered. That as all she had time to do as Vegeta hammered Goten into the ground, 'Goten!' she screamed as she flew down towards him. 'Goten.' She said again as she threw herself between her lover and her father.

Vegeta's eyes widen and he quickly redirected a terminal blast that he had readied for Goten. The blast went up high into the sky and exploded harmlessly, 'Bra!' He screamed, 'Get out of the way.' He commanded.

'Daddy no.' said Bra, 'I love him, I won't let you kill him. I would rather die first myself.' She said firmly as she draped herself over the body of the unconscious Goten.

Vegeta felt anger course through him as he glared down at his defiant daughter, but at the same time he felt… helpless. He couldn't harm Bra, he just couldn't. He had no choice but to give-in… 'Fine.' Said Vegeta, 'Have that weakling. See if I care.' So saying he landed and marched inside.

* * *

He regained consciousness slowly. For the first few seconds he was not sure whether he was dead or alive, the feel of Bra near him seemed so unreal that for a minute he though he was dead. But than the pain his body was in began to press upon his senses and he knew he was alive, 'What happened?' he asked softly.

Bra smiled a bright smile that took all his physical pain away, 'My father just gave his consent.' Said Bra as she pressed her lips to his. The kiss took all his emotional pain away and for the first time in a long time Goten was truly happy.

* * *

Vegeta glared at the touchy scene with marked dissatisfaction. Although he could not help admitting a part of him was glad. A shadow fell on him. Vegeta turned around to find Trunks standing behind him, 'I hope you are happy brat.' Said Vegeta, 'Now your sister is mated to that… that weakling you call your friend.'

'I am happy.' Admitted Trunks, 'And I know you are too.' Vegeta gave him the you-have-death-wish-boy-or-have-you-lost-your-mind. Trunks burst out laughing, 'I mean how could you not be? After all Bra's exactly like mother, i.e. short-tempered, loud-mouthed, unpredictable and on top of that she is Ki sphere happy. Goten's going to be torment for the rest of his life.' Trunks pointed out.

Vegeta smirked, 'You are right brat. This is a much better outcome.' He said as he turned back towards the scene. Yes, it was for the best. The brat was strong enough to defend his little princess. Bra was happy, very happy, he could feel her happiness flow out of her in waves and being the carbon copy of Bulma with Ki she was going to be Goten's life long torment. Vegeta laughed out menacingly as Trunks smiled a sadistic smile. Goten had no idea what he was getting himself into. This was going to be fun. Lot's and lot's of fun.

* * *


End file.
